


I May Fall From The Edge

by Wickedtruth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedtruth/pseuds/Wickedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Fall From The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MMoM.

When Danny finally lets himself succumb to the attraction that crackles between himself and Steve, and falls into Steve's surprisingly messy bed, he does it with half an idea that maybe once they've actually fucked Steve's sometimes strange fascination with Danny might wear off.

How wrong he turns out to be.

If anything, Steve gets worse. If he spent too long looking at Danny before, now he downright stares. He never does while they're working an active case, thankfully; only when they're off the clock, and alone, or where people don't know them, but that really doesn't help much because when he looks at Danny like that, with nothing but lust and want bleeding out of his eyes Danny can't look away himself. As much as he'd like to claim he's immune, he's really, really not.

Those looks always mean that sooner or later, mostly sooner, Steve's going to drag Danny off somewhere; restroom, alleyway, his office after hours, the car, his bedroom, any where even semi-private, and do his best to drive Danny out of his mind. It doesn't matter where they are or what they're doing, when Steve gets that look, Danny knows he's fucked, often literally.

He tries not to look at Steve, but it doesn't help because he can picture Steve's face and expression with perfect clarity and Steve's got Danny's dick hard wired like Pavlov's dogs, so that Danny only has to see a _hint_ of that look and he's half hard and struggling to remember what he's supposed to be doing.

So he's expecting to be bent over the arm of the couch when Steve turns that look on him one day when they're at Steve's place, a football game on the TV that neither of them are actually watching.

He's a little surprised when Steve tells him to strip, voice sounding raw and desperate, and shaking just a little with something that if it were anyone else, Danny would call nerves. He doesn't question though, just pulls his clothes off until he's standing in the middle of Steve's house, naked, while Steve just stares at him, eyes hot and fierce.

"Uh, babe, this works better if we're both naked," Danny tells him, a little self conscious at the way Steve's looking but not touching. Usually by this stage, Steve's all over him; touching, stroking, pinching and squeezing.

"I want," Steve's voice catches and he has to stop and clear his throat and Danny's suddenly wondering where this is going because Steve really _is_ nervous and as much as Danny doesn't want to know what makes a crazy SEAL nervous, having Steve be the one off kilter for once is a thrill, "I want to watch. I want to see you make yourself come." The words fall out of him in a rush, as if he'll lose the courage to speak them if he doesn't get them out as quickly as possible.

Goose bumps break out across Danny's arms, half lust, half some residual embarrassment at doing something so private, so _intimate_ in front of another person, even one he's already very intimate with. He thinks about saying no, but it's never more than a passing thought. Steve's so uncertain, so vulnerable and Danny's not going to abuse the trust that Steve's shown by asking for this. Just the idea of it has Danny's stomach flipping and despite the fact that he's a grown man with a kid and has seen all manner of weird and kinky shit in his time in the police, not to mention the stuff he's done himself, there's still a tiny frisson of shame. But that simply makes the lust burn brighter.

He swallows down his own nerves and settles himself on the other end of the couch, doesn't even consider taking this to the bedroom, because if they have to move now, this strange mood of need and vulnerability will be broken and he doesn't think they'll get it back.

Steve pulls a tube from his pocket, and a flush heats Danny's skin when he realises that this isn't a spur of the moment request. This is something Steve's thought about and planned for. Danny wonders how long he's been carrying that lube, how long he's been trying to work out how to ask Danny for what he wants and suddenly, doing this doesn't seem that difficult any more.

He gets the tube open with fingers that shake just a little and the slick is cool and smooth, making the motion of his hand an effortless glide. Steve's gaze is almost heavy enough that Danny can feel it, phantom touches of sensation over his skin.

He goes slowly at first, touches meant more to tease than satisfy. It's not easy to keep that maddening pace, but he wants to make this good, make it last, give Steve what he needs.

Steve's eyes are constantly in motion, flicking from Danny's eyes to his mouth, to his chest, to the hand on his cock and then back again. Steve's breath is coming fast, cock a clearly visible line in his pants, and although his hand is clenching on the back of the couch in time with Danny's strokes, Steve doesn't make any move to touch himself. As hot as Steve wanting him so much he can't wait to get his hands on him is, seeing Steve's restraint here, knowing that Steve can barely stand it, even though he asked for it, is possibly one of the hottest things Danny's ever seen.

Danny tries to keep his eyes open, tries to show Steve how much he likes this, but they keep slipping closed as he starts to lose himself in the pleasure. It's like the best combination of his own knowing touch and the thrill of having someone else working for your pleasure.

Sweat is trickling down the side of his face and he's gasping for air, hips lifting just a little and he doesn't think he can keep this pace up, this slow, agonising climb to orgasm, but he tries, even though it's killing him.

When he slits his eyes open, Steve's finally got his dick in his hand. He's panting, eyes wide and dark and he's leaning forwards, eyes fixed on Danny's hand. When he takes a breath in through his nose, like he's smelling Danny's arousal on the air, Danny can't take it.

His hand tightens and he sets a punishing pace, nothing in his mind but the need to come, right the fuck _now_. When he does, it's glorious. He arches so hard that his ass leaves the couch and his breath catches in his throat so that all the curses he wants to give voice to come out as strangled sounds of desperation.

He manages to pry his eyes open when Steve makes a small, hurt sound. Steve's leant so close that some of Danny's come has hit him in the face; splashed across his cheek and dripping from his bottom lip and it makes Danny's stomach clench and his vision white out. He hears Steve gasping and swearing and he knows his partner's coming and Danny's sorry he missed it, but he's too tired and blissed out to even try to open his eyes again.

Steve drags cloth over Danny's dick and stomach, and gently cleans his hand, with something that Danny hopes is Steve's t-shirt and not Danny's work shirt. He shifts onto his side when Steve nudges in behind him, trusting Steve to anchor him and not let him fall.

For once, he doesn't have words for how he feels when Steve presses his mouth just below Danny's ear and whispers _Thank you_. It sounds too much like a prayer and feels too much like worship and whatever mistakes Danny made in his marriage to Rachel, he really hopes that he's learnt enough from them because he shouldn't want what he has with Steve so fiercely, so deeply, but he does and he can't bear the thought of losing it.


End file.
